


Orgullo, prejuicio y COVID

by Flamingori



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Intento de chiste con el título, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Durante la creación de este fic no se ha infringido ninguna norma sanitaria.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Orgullo, prejuicio y COVID

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pero los trataré con todo el cariño que merecen.

Se había preparado para esto, y no sólo él, eligiendo el mejor conjunto que le fue posible (unos pantalones tan ceñidos que le cortarían la circulación a cualquiera, y un suéter negro de cuello alto que decidió decorar con dos collares cayendo por sobre su pecho); quien dijera que Crowley no le daba mil vueltas a su apariencia se equivocaba, incluso en su casa iba siempre estupendo. También decidió que sólo sus mejores plantas estarían a su espalda, siendo el fondo perfecto para la videollamada que había acordado con Azirafel. Aunque era aficionado a los espacios más bien oscuros, para esto se decidió por un rincón iluminado, aprovechando la luz que entraba por la ventana. Les repitió por tercera vez a sus mejores plantas que se mantuvieran frescas y verdes durante toda la llamada, las quería ver todo lo felices que fuera posible estar para un vegetal, y se sentó frente al ordenador a esperar el aviso de Azirafel.

En circunstancias normales quedarían en uno de sus tantos lugares acordados por todo Londres, pero la situación del COVID-19 era de todo menos normal. A un ángel y a un demonio no les afecta el COVID ni ningún otro virus (más allá del que algunos llamaban «amor»), hay que decir también que Crowley siempre estaba dispuesto a saltarse según qué reglas, pero nunca las sanitarias. Por esta razón, y porque Azirafel estaba de lo más emocionado con el ordenador que instaló en su negocio (después de años abierta, al fin la librería tenía conexión wi-fi), acordaron una reunión a distancia.

—Crowley, querido, ¿puedes oírme? —y saludó moviendo las dos manos frente a la pantalla—. Pero mira a tus plantas, ¡están preciosas, Crowley! Las debes estar mimando tanto en estos días.

—Si el miedo a marchitarse se puede llamar mimar, ¿verdad, señoras? —dio un grito a sus plantas y, si fuera posible (que lo era), todas se echaron a temblar al oírle—. ¿Qué tal has pasado la semana? ¿Te adaptas a la vida con internet?

—Me he convertido en un experto en redes sociales —se acomodó muy orgulloso las gafas, preparado para hablar de sus avances con la tecnología—. Me he registrado en una web llamada —echó la mirada a un lado y leyó bajo el icono—: «Grindr». Con ese nombre supongo que deberá tener algo que ver con el café, por ahora sólo he tropezado con caballeros muy desvergonzados que me pedían, con todo el descaro, una serie de…- Crowley, ¿de qué te estás riendo?

—Caballeros, ¿cómo has dicho? ¡Desvergonzados! —volvió a reír a carcajadas, doblándose en la silla y faltándole muy poco para empezar a llorar—. ¡Caballeros desvergonzados en Grindr! ¿Cómo se les ocurre?

—Te estás burlando de mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? Dios me libre —y miró hacia arriba, la luz de su apartamento pareció querer irse por unos segundos—. De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema. Te he traído una cosa —le divirtió ver a Azirafel mirando de un lado a otro, reaccionando cuando llamaron a la puerta de la librería—. Adelante, ve.

Azirafel tardó menos de dos minutos en ir y volver, apareciendo de nuevo en pantalla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cajita de letras doradas en sus manos. Se trataba de un pequeño surtido de dulces y pasteles del Ritz, obligado a vender sus productos más allá del hotel al verse muy reducida su cartera de clientes.

—Me siento un poco mal por el mensajero, trabajando tal y como están las cosas —suspiró—, ¡pero has conseguido unos dulces exquisitos! Muchas gracias, Crowley. ¿Quieres un trozo? —negó con la cabeza y Azirafel volvió a sonreír dando el primer mordisco al pastel. Puede que a un ángel le gustara compartir su alegría con el resto del mundo, pero a Azirafel no le hacía ninguna gracia compartir sus dulces.

El espectáculo culinario duró bastante poco, pero Crowley tuvo tiempo de sobra de comparar a Azirafel con un hámster, una ardilla y casi cualquier pequeño bicho que se llenara los carrillos al comer. Después de limpiarse las comisuras con el pañuelo volvió a hablar.

—Yo también te tengo un regalo, Crowley —y esta vez fue el timbre del apartamento el que sonó—. Corre, corre, ¡quiero saber si te gusta!

Crowley, que estaba medio echado en la silla (la flexibilidad propia de los reptiles jugaba a su favor), fue hacia la puerta con esa manera tan suya que tenía de caminar. Ese tambaleo constante casi parecía un baile, para Azirafel seguía siendo un espectáculo incluso después de tantos siglos viéndole caminar.

—¿Qué es esto, ángel?

Su voz sonando de repente le sobresaltó, estaba distraído susurrándole cumplidos a sus plantas (Crowley no soportaba que fueran tratadas con amor). Parpadeó un par de veces y comprobó en el primer vistazo cómo se ajustaba la mascarilla a su cara, cubriéndole boca y nariz, pero dejando a plena vista aquellos ojos dorados.

—¡Te queda de maravilla! —incluso aplaudió al verle—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, el negro me favorece —se alzó de hombros al sentarse, quitándose la mascarilla para admirar el detalle de una serpiente a un lado—. No me hace falta una de éstas, ¿por qué me la has dado?

—Sí te hará falta, necesito que me hagas un favor —las cejas de Crowley se inclinaron, adivinando sus intenciones—. Tengo un pedido de libros que recoger cerca de Winchester.

—¿Y tengo que ir yo?

—Eres el que tiene coche.

—Un chasquido de dedos y tendrías los libros ahí contigo; no soy un mensajero.

—Oh, Crowley, por favor; el encanto de los paquetes viene también en el reparto, más aún si los traes tú —esperó unos segundos hasta escucharle resoplar. Con las quejas del demonio solía venir siempre la victoria del ángel—. Eso es un sí, ¿verdad?

—Tú y tu maldita sonrisa, Azirafel —volvió a resoplar, le dio una mirada de aprobación a la mascarilla y se la puso mientras se levantaba—. Entonces, nos vemos en un rato, ¿no? Hasta lueg…-

—¡No! ¡No apagues la cámara! —una vez más se inclinaron las cejas de Crowley, esta vez en una mueca de confusión—. Voy a leerle algo a tus plantas —explicó mostrándole un libro que cualquiera en Inglaterra reconocía—, creo que les gustará mucho «Orgullo y prejuicio». Es una historia de amor muy bonita, y las hará crecer al ritmo de los sentimientos de sus protagonistas.

—El insoportable del señor Darcy las espantará, como espantó a todas menos a Elizabeth.

—¡Crowley! ¿Has leído a Austen?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Yo creo que es un por supuesto que sí, querido —soltó una risita viéndole irse, una vez más, entre tambaleos que debían interpretarse como pasos por el pasillo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Azirafel había roto sus prejuicios sobre los demonios (por lo menos, sobre este demonio en particular), pero para Crowley que se descubriese que leía a Austen era un verdadero golpe a su orgullo.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Grindr (“grinder”)- se puede traducir como molinillo de café.


End file.
